Daniel Meade's Office
by caress of shadows
Summary: Betty and Daniels attraction explodes one evening in his office.


AN: This is full of delicious smut! It is the follow up to Daniel Meade's Town Car. Just to be clear this series is AU, and takes place shortly after season four. I may have jumped too quickly into the smut, but I can only go where my muse takes me

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

Daniel Meade's Office

* * *

Betty Suarez loved the quiet of Mode after quitting time. She did some of her best thinking after hours. Well lately she spent most of her time thinking about the tall, handsome Editor in Chief, turned best friend. Which is _so_why she should not be thinking of Daniel Meade throwing her atop his desk and having his wicked way with her!

_Best friends are off limits._She reminded herself. However, that did not stop her from leaving her desk to go search out said best friend.

He was probably already gone as it was already 6:30 in the evening. Probably had plans with Jacqueline, an editor from Countdown, a pop culture bimonthly that Betty has never bothered to really read until Daniel started dating the editor. The new flavor was an intelligent stunning redhead. Betty hated her.

She could admit that the majority of the dislike came from the fact that she had been walking around in a perpetual state of arousal for weeks. And Jacqueline just happened to be dating the source of Betty's predicament!

Betty reached his office and was pleasantly surprised to find him there. The amazingly sexy presence of Daniel Meade made her knees feel weak just looking at him.

"Hey Daniel, I thought you'd be gone by now." she greeted walking further into his office, nervously smoothing her blue patterned skirt.

He grinned at her. "Nope, I'm swamped." he said walking around to sit on his white chaise lounge.

Betty joined him. "I'd be happy to help. But, I figured you'd be busy with Jacqueline." She fished. She didn't know why she felt the need to torture herself. Daniel was meant for the Jacqueline's of the world, not the Betty's.

But God! She hadn't been with a man in months, and every time the thought crossed her mind... which was a lot...it was Daniel in her fantasies. His skin against hers. His fingers and mouth doing things to her body that made her blush and clamp her thighs together! She prayed he wouldn't notice and she peeked up a little bit to look at him.

His eyes went from blue to stormy midnight and Betty gasped at the intensity. "Jacqueline and I are over. I kinda have a thing for someone else."

Did Daniel want her?

Oh God!

"What are you thinking, Betty?" his soft husky voice giving her shivers.

_Do not let him get to you Suarez!_ You'll just end up doing something stupid! Like crawling across his lap to get out of a car because you feel the need to invade his space!

"Betty?"

Was he moving closer to her? Her heart was pounding in her chest. He could probably hear it!

She jumped up in a panic. "I'll be right back." She squeaked, and made a B line for the door.

Somehow he beat her there! He closed the door with a soft finality.

"I think you are right where you're supposed to be."

"Daniel, I thought you were swamped?" Betty questioned as he began to advance on her. He didn't say anything until he had her trapped between the door and his body. His arms braced with his hands on either side of her head.

"I want you." He said simply.

Betty opened her mouth to protest in a last ditch effort to save herself. Daniel stopped her.

"Betty we've been dancing around this for months." He whispered against her ear. He trailed his hot lips to the corner of her mouth. He hesitated for a moment. "I know you want me too."

Betty couldn't believe this was happening. Daniel wanted her and she wanted him! He trailed hot kisses down her neck and back up to her mouth. He hovered there not quite touching and Betty softly moaned.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now. Because if we start this…I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you."

"I don't want you to stop." She whispered back. She shocked herself. This wasn't her. She was never one to jump straight into a sexual relationship. But this was Daniel! He knew everything about her. And technically they had been on tons of dates!

Those six words decided their fate.

Daniel groaned in relief, capturing her lips in their first real kiss. Betty felt on fire and Daniel's lips on hers just built the inferno higher. It was just a kiss, but her body's reaction was so intense it was almost embarrassing. They kissed and kissed, heightening the desire between them. Betty was vaguely aware that Daniel had at some point moved them back to the chaise and she was straddling his lap. Betty could feel his desire for her pressing against her most intimate spot and she instinctively rubbed herself against his hardness. Even through their layers of clothing it felt completely sensual.

"Betty we need to stop."

"I don't want too." She pressed her lips against his, tracing his lips with her tongue until he opened letting her explore inside.

Daniel pulled away with a groan. "God baby, I want you so bad. But, our first time together is not going to be in my office."

Betty blinked. She wanted him so much that she would have had sex with him right in his office. With the curtains opened and the security cameras watching. She had never felt this way before. It was as if he could consume all of her and she would happily let him.

"Okay." Betty said breathlessly, resting her forehead against his. "Why did you have to have those stupid security cameras put in here?"

"It was your idea!" Daniel reminded her with a laugh."Remember, because of all the sabotage, kidnapping, shooting, and murder that happens here?"

"I remember." Betty grumbled. "Maybe I should have taken that job in London."

"I'm happy you stayed." He whispered against her lips.

"Me too." She whispered as he took her lips in another ravenous kiss.

"Come on." He said ending their kiss, he helped her stand up.

"Where?" Betty asked.

"Someplace where we won't be tempted to make a sex tape." He looked pointedly at a security camera.

Betty giggled and let him lead her out of the office and into a town car.

Betty was actually quite proud that they made it to Daniels huge town house with their clothes still intact. Daniel was turning her into a wanton seductress. She liked it.

Betty loved his new place. She thought she might like it more than Daniel did. When the realtor showed it to them Betty had lit up like a Christmas tree and Daniel made an offer on the spot. That was two months ago. He still had boxes all over the place.

"Daniel you really need to unpack." Betty lightly scolded.

"The bedroom is finished." He huskily informed her. "Do you wanna see it?"

Betty blushed and nodded.

He led her upstairs to his master suite, but Betty hesitated at the door.

"Betty, no one else has been here with me." He said, reading her thoughts right away. Betty smiled and held her hand out. He captured her hand in his and led the rest of the way into the room.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Daniel!" She immediately took her shoes and hose off so she could squish her feet in the lush white carpet of the room. One whole wall contained white French doors that opened onto a huge balcony. The room was a soft shade of grey and the huge bed was covered with fluffy black bedding. She loved the simplicity of the room, but she made mental note to buy Daniel some more colorful bedding.

She really could not tell you exactly how it happened. She didn't think Daniel could either. One minute she was admiring the huge closet and the next minute she was straddling him on the bed and they were kissing. It was wild. Lips clung, tongues tangled. The kiss was voracious and hot, but not enough.

His hands fisted in the hem of her shirt and he pulled it over her head. Needing to see her, he made quick work removing her bra. She was perfect, his hands slowly cupped her.

"God Betty, you are more perfect than I ever imagined!" He choked.

Betty moaned softly at the contact, arching into his touch. Betty grabbed at his shirt with shaking hands trying to undo the buttons with a groan of frustration. Daniel took the hint and removed his hands from her in order to quickly unbutton his shirt. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her bareness to his chest. It was the first skin on skin contact between them and the sensation was like white heat.

Daniel rolled them over so he was kneeling between her legs. He took one sensitized nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue around the harden peak. He slowly kissed between her breasts until he came to her other nipple giving it the same maddening treatment. He kissed his way down her stomach until he meant the waistband of her skirt. He slowly removed her remaining clothes and tossed them on the floor. His clothes joined hers shortly after.

Betty just stared at him. He was so frigging beautiful. And _holy cow! _Aroused Daniel was just…_Wow!_

He kneeled between her legs taking in the bounty before him. He looked Betty up and down, from her heavy lidded eyes, smooth honey colored skin, her most womanly part, down to perfect calves and feet.

"You're so beautiful." He repeated in wonderment.

Betty was aroused even more by his words. She could tell from the look in his eyes, that he really thought she was beautiful. She felt tight all over, and she really just wanted to beg him to take her. He had other ideas. He moved over her, pressing kisses to her belly and pressing his fingers into her hips, he moved further down.

"Daniel!" Betty moaned, at the first contact of his tongue against her sensitized nub. She pressed closer as his ministrations grew more powerful.

Daniel knew she would find release soon and he quickened his motions, wanting to bring her to orgasm with his mouth. He moved one hand to her soaked folds slowly pushing a finger into her tight opening. He worked the digit in and out, his mouth still sucking and licking.

His combined efforts brought her to release quickly. With an arch and shudder, she screamed as she came.

"Wow, wow, wow!" She chanted.

Daniel chuckled and pressed a final kiss against her center.

"I take it that it was good." Daniel said.

"Oh, yeah, I've never felt like that before." She agreed, and grabbed his face between her hands, pulling him up for a kiss.

"We're just getting started." He smirked.

Betty felt amazing and she wanted nothing more than to make Daniel feel as good as she felt. She gently pushed her palm against his chest and he flopped on his back beside her. Betty bit her lip shyly before straddling him and capturing his mouth in a wet kiss. She worked her way down his body until she reached his arousal. She looked up at him with a smile that promised heaven. Her eyes never leaving his, she swirled her tongue around the swollen tip then slowly began taking him into her mouth. She slowly drove him crazy with her hot mouth and tongue.

"God baby, stop." He rasped, his hips jerking in pleasure pushing him deeper into her mouth. Betty just worked him harder, loving the feel of him in her mouth. With a groan Daniel pulled her off of him and quickly positioned them so he was resting between her thighs.

"Did you not like it?" Betty asked with a worried look.

"I loved it, you're amazingly good. So good, I wasn't going to last much longer." He revealed. "And I just need to be inside of you."

Betty leaned up to kiss him. "I'm on the pill." She whispered. It was her way of telling him she wanted to feel all of him.

Daniel raised one of her legs to rest on his shoulder opening her fully for him. He slowly entered her soaked opening. She was so tight and hot it was almost his undoing. Daniel pushed deep inside of her rotating his hips hard against her. Betty shocked them both by climaxing almost immediately.

"Holy shit. That's never happened before." He said proudly when Betty came down. Betty blushed prettily. Daniel was even more turned on if that was even possible. He began to move inside of her. He used his expertise to bring her as high as possible, only to stop and do it all over again.

"Please Daniel." She begged.

Daniel harshly pounded into her, his movements erratic as he moved closer to orgasm. With a final thrust he poured his seed deep within her. The force of his release brought Betty to her third orgasm. She arched squeezing him deeper inside of her. Her world flew apart in a prism of color and then went black.

Her eyes opened to a pair of intense blue eyes staring at her. She smiled softly.

"I thought I killed you for a minute. I've never made someone come so hard that they've passed out on me." He smirked.

Betty smacked him lightly on the arm. "I've never experienced anything like this." She shyly told him.

"Me either." Daniel admitted truthfully. He was still a bit shaken by what she had made him feel.

"Well maybe I can make you pass out next time!" Betty joked.

Daniel rolled over positioning her on top of him, his hands happily exploring her soft curves. "We'll see. He whispered against her mouth.

Needless to say they did not leave the bed the rest of the day. They didn't make it to work the next day either. Betty should have known that he would fuck her six ways to Sunday! And even though she could barely walk she still wanted him more than anything.

One week later when she walked into his office for lunch, she had to laugh when she noticed the security cameras were gone and his drapes where no longer sheer.

Daniel sat behind his desk with a decidedly lecherous smile on his face. Betty had to admit that she felt on top of the world.

End

* * *

AN2: I think there may be a part three.

Reviews = love


End file.
